¿Boston?
by Dask Visconti
Summary: Brooklyn es un estupendo beyluchador perfecto. Kai, un gran beyluchador que desea olvidarlo. Y la ciudad en extremo aconsejable para coexistir dos parecidos extraños. Shonen-ai .
1. Primer Drabble

**Historia:** ¿Boston?

**Pairing:** Brooklyn/Kai

**Derechos: **La serie de Beyblade y todo lo que conlleva a ella, no es mio, por lo tanto, para decirlo de manera educada, los tomé prestado, si no, uno se queda sin historia.

**Shonen-ai**

Serie de drabbles inconexos y a la vez no, sobre la relación de estos chicos después de campeonato mundial. Basado en la canción titulada Boston del grupo Augustana. Por lo tanto es un songfic, que no se note es otra cosa.

* * *

La noche daba un fresco embriagador. El viento acariciaba a las hojas de árboles frondosos de forma constante con aquel silbido inequívoco de un viaje en extremo lejano realzando en transparencia la belleza de la Naturaleza.

**1° Drabble.**

Kai sé que lo sabes, pero en minutos de que el coraje se arreciara en ti, conseguí un paseo nocturno en el parque. No hay mucha gente, pero sí la suficiente para la melosidad del infortunio corazón al ser enamorado. Uno que palpita, tal vez, en nosotros. No quiero pensarlo, porque soy demasiado lógico para aceptarlo y tu, complicadamente anti sentimentalista para expresarlo.

Y lo creo así encogiéndome de hombros lo cual tiene consecuencia en tu malhumor. Frunces el ceño esperando algún comentario, el cual, no te daré. Prefiero contemplar el paisaje del lugar, a las palomas acurrucándose en los recovecos de las estatuas para descansar de su arduo trabajo en la búsqueda del alimento continuo y, a veces virar para observar los entrelazos de manos en aquellas parejas que impregnaban de su historia a las bancas de verdoso color alrededor de la fuente que, en sus aguas, reflejaba la luminiscencia de los faros en perfecta sincronía con la estética del lugar.

Paraste de golpe cruzando los brazos a tu pecho.

—¿Ahora qué pasa?— aventuré a expresar con la tranquilidad emanante de mi característica personalidad.

No dices nada arremetiendo con tus miradas en supuesto asesinas pretendiendo, en vano, alguna acción de mi parte. Te desespero, lo sé, sin embargo, en lo basto de mi conocimiento de mí mismo prefiero tener un plan antes de plantar estrategia alguna que me lleve a una expectativa convincente para perpetrarla, en pocas palabras, actuar por una razón especifica.

—Sabes, no leo mentes— mentí con indiferencia. La verdad es que tengo flojera de entenderla. Volví encoger los hombros, esperando el momento, que al fin llegó, para que tomases mi brazo y lo arrastraras a las lejanías de los faros adentrándonos en tu desesperación a la oscuridad de entre los árboles.

Suspiras con resignación, moverme no es sinónimo de que tengas el control y lo sabes, soy yo quien la tiene.

—¿Kai?— reproché poniéndome serio en el acto y divirtiéndome internamente.—Parece que tienes ganas de hablar o golpearme— la segunda no, quieres gritar y yo concierto grado de masoquismo te dejaría.

El viento sólo susurraba para dejarme escuchar tu respiración y el árbol donde te recargaste se mecía de vez en cuando para dejar pasar la luz de la luna y descubriera ante mí las facciones de tu frustración. Reí logrando que alzaras una ceja para demostrar tu desconcierto; si supieras que con cierta melancolía entendí, después de este tiempo en Boston que esperabas a alguien como yo, en definitiva no yo pero si parecido, que aguantara tus peroratas sin hastiarse o indignarse al acto, creo doblarías a la izquierda y te perderías sólo para demostrar que no necesitas de nadie. Porque en este momento debates si abrirte o no, porque crees que al escuchar me hartaría o la que más adoro, el hecho de darte cuenta que no deberías mitigarte conmigo. ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de tus problemas?

Pero realmente te dejaría, si lo hice tres veces en momentos de arrebatos inconscientes de tu parte, no costaría nuevamente, pero sería tu decisión, y como he pensado, entendí que cualquiera podría estar en mi lugar escuchándote. No lo quiero.

—¿Qué decías? No te escucho— aguijoneé con el corazón agitado a pesares de mi físico con actitud flácida. Nunca conseguiré despabilarme.

—Idiota— murmuraste bajando la mirada enderezando tu cuerpo. Odio cuando te acercas en demasía. Un beso. Si lo quieres tendrás que actuar.

Te enojas caminando hacia las afueras del parque, esperando en la esquina a que llegara. Soy de lo peor, que puedo decir, cara de ángel con la fuerza de las tinieblas en cada una de mis acciones. Si tus amigos supieran, creo te apreciarían más, por la única razón de que eres más honesto que yo.

Voy hacia a ti. Puedo esperar. Soy la palabra llamada paciencia, no lo olvides…


	2. Segundo Drabble

**Historia:** ¿Boston?

**Pairing:** Brooklyn/Kai

**Derechos: **La serie de Beyblade y todo lo que conlleva a ella, no es mio, por lo tanto, para decirlo de manera educada, los tomé prestado, si no, uno se queda sin historia.

**Shonen-ai**

Serie de drabbles inconexos y a la vez no, sobre la relación de estos chicos después de campeonato mundial.

Es de pilón, este drabble.

* * *

Por una taza de café te invité a mis aposentos. La lluvia arreció en cuánto nos plantamos en el apartamento de modesto tamaño y colores amarillos claros. Se fue la luz exactamente al cerrar la puerta.

**2° Drabble.**

—En este momento— susurré cercanamente en tu oído obstruyendo tu espacio entre la puerta y yo. —Quisiera quitarte la bufanda.

—Atrévete— amenazaste.

No podía vislumbrar tu rostro en la oscuridad, pero el hecho de que durante cinco extensos minutos la colonia terminara sin corriente eléctrica daba tiempo a qué pensar. Cómo el hecho de deslizar mi mano con suavidad para sobresaltar tus muros y colocarla debajo de la insoportable prenda blanquecina. Desenrollarla con cierta elegancia para ver tu fastidio de no poder conseguir obedecerte en cada impulso agresivo que denotabas a quien se propasara, era exquisito de sólo cavilarlo…

Te remueves dando a entender que olías mis intenciones. No me culpes, haces que piense las más hilarantes situaciones. Tu. Yo. En la oscuridad pasional. Quitándote la bufanda…

Esta pequeña venganza se ha vuelto insulsa al pasar las semanas, sólo espero que mientras estés aquí nos entretengamos antes de marcharte en el primer avión a la realidad. Cuando listo estés para abandonar la ciudad donde nadie conoce tu nombre, tan ocupados por otras cosas que un juego de trompos, donde verdaderamente te conocí o por lo menos más de lo imaginable en mi cabeza llena de prejuicios hacia tu persona, tendré que despedirme por mucho que dé vuelcos mi estomago.

No caí en la cuenta de la luz que por fin llegó, me separo, te observo y luego nos movemos de la puerta. Vaya que a veces pienso que andas desesperado por huir de mí, lo bueno de tener orgullo es que no te deja.

Jalo tu bufanda para guiarte lejos de ella. La indiferencia que muestras hace que carcajee haciéndote tropezar con la alfombra de finos bermejos colores mate. Todo fríamente calculado. Te abrazo con añoranza.

—¿Qué pasa, Kai? Tanto miedo te doy— dije burlonamente al sentir tensar tu cuerpo al contacto del mío mientras la lluvia de poco en poco dejó de ensordecer.

—Brincos dieras— te apartas un poco para ver mi cara, sonríes enigmático. —Tal vez te has hecho malas ideas, pero, no soy tu peluche para día de tormentas.

Sonrío. Te diste cuenta y te la dejaré pasar.

—Entonces ¿café?


	3. Tercer Drabble

**Historia:** ¿Boston?

**Pairing:** Brooklyn/Kai

**Derechos: **La serie de Beyblade y todo lo que conlleva a ella, no es mio, por lo tanto, para decirlo de manera educada, los tomé prestado, si no, uno se queda sin historia.

**Shonen-ai**

Serie de drabbles inconexos y a la vez no, sobre la relación de estos chicos después de campeonato mundial.

Agradezco los reviews. Espero sigan sintonizando.

* * *

El café Vittoria siempre conseguía tener esa atmósfera relajante en cada recoveco de las paredes de adornos cálidos. El aroma del café borboteando en la cafetera sacudía emblemáticamente los impulsos de quien asomase su sentido del olor, y los postres optaban de elegantes "vestiduras" para la vista de clientes ansiosos por probarlos. Un edén en la ciudad de Boston.

**3° Drabble.**

Entré con decisión al recinto. No había tardado ni un ápice de mi tiempo en encontrar a Kai al final de la concurrencia. El pastel de chocolate untando en chantillí brillaba más que cualquiera por su dueño. El cínico lo degustaba con calma en la pequeña cucharilla de plata.

Dancé entre mesillas para alcanzar a mi objetivo de singular atracción a escurrirse por el simple hecho de no entablar contacto con los seres humanos. No comprendo, si soy honesto conmigo mismo, la gracia del postre el cual parecía ser de más importancia en la vida de Kai, así que evoqué en mis facciones un disgusto por el ignore. Llevaba tres minutos de mi corta vida esperando.

—En este momento, me gustaría ser yo el pastel— solté sin pensar las palabras. Kai se viró para darme una mirada despreciativa postergando al final el alza de una ceja, reacción post procesar lo escuchado. Eso me estremeció.

Mi interlocutor giró con gracia la cucharita entre los dedos con el irrefutable objetivo de clavarla en el suave panecito. Muy diestro, seguía observándome.

—No pienso en el canibalismo— contestó mi perorata con falsa tranquilidad. El brillo de sus ojos eran… Maldito pedacito del pan, se lo había engullido—. Sin embargo, puedo hacer una excepción si puedo deshacerme de ti.

—Sólo te pido la revancha— expresé ignorando lo último dicho. Nuevamente se enfrascó en una comunicación oral con el pastelito. Cualquier cosa mía perdía valor ante inminente situación. Me senté en la sillita enfrente de él con calma física, sonreí artificialmente, ese pastelillo, suave al tacto, delicado en cada roce de la cucharita comandada por el cretino, dominaba en la conversación.

Y la gente pululaba en el café, absortas en sus propias vidas. El movimiento de las plumas tatuando en las hojas los pedidos, el choque de las vajillas al ser recogidas de mesas en momentos de interrupción para su estar impecable en la siguiente ronda, todo sonó con fuerza en mi cabeza, los impulsos cerebrales no los aguanté.

Así que como en alguna parte escuché, en mi desenfreno por entender a las masas, "quien no quiere la cosa" tomé el alimento y lo tiré al suelo. Por fin la calma.

Ante lo sucedido Kai no se inmutó, en cuestión de segundos, luego de acomodar el platito y la cuchara a un lado suyo en la mesa, ubicó su mirada en mí, arrugando el ceño.

—Si no puedes templarte…— señaló con cierto arrastre en las palabras. Posó las manos en la mesa para empujar su cuerpo arrastrando la silla hacía atrás, el sonido sobresaltó mi ser. No predispuse esta situación, nuevamente conseguía atraparme en el revuelo de dudas sobre el siguiente movimiento que iba a realizar—. No veo razón para aguantarte.

—Igualmente.

—No me catalogues con las mismas particularidades de un psicópata— murió un "no soy" en cuanto percató en mi actitud cierta ofensa—. ¿Sí? Quiero verlo.

Se marchó ondeando la bufanda tan característica en él y a un Brooklyn. A mí, avergonzado con toques de enfado y desesperación. ¿Qué había hecho mal? Suspiré. Mi mente le costaba entender que, al combinarlas con una persona a la que sabía con verdadera reticencia en su análisis le exasperaba en abundancia, no podía controlar ciertas situaciones.

* * *

**Nota:** El postre en cuestión no quisimos que tuviese tal desgracia, empero, un sacrificio es un sacrifico.

Dask Visconti.


	4. Cuarto Drabble

**Historia:** ¿Boston?

**Pairing:** Brooklyn/Kai

**Derechos: **La serie de Beyblade y todo lo que conlleva a ella, no es mio, por lo tanto, para decirlo de manera educada, los tomé prestado, si no, uno se queda sin historia.

**Shonen-ai**

Ahora sí un drabble en todo el sentido de la palabra.

* * *

"Luz resplandeciente, faro iluminante de mi sendero, que quise destruir…"

**4° Drabble**

Suena la melodía de aquel estereo olvidado en alguna cómoda que no deseo ubicar en mi mente. Prenso tus caderas alrededor de mis piernas para negarte la mínima libertad de huir en este momento tan excitante. Acercar mi cara para mordisquear tu cuello es un deleite acompasado por las notas inherentes de los impulsos eléctricos de mis deseos.

Me encanta tu respiración equilibrada; la absorción del aire escoltada por el sonido ahogado del sillón ante el reposo de nuestros cuerpos sobre el, me vence al querer restringirme la oportunidad de besarte, pero, exhalas el bióxido de carbono de los pulmones sin siquiera denotar incomodidad y en un instante posas tu mano en mi cerviz. Acción que contrajo los labios de ambos.

—Juraría que debían ser cálidos, Kai— musité con dejo de comicidad. Si no fuera por piel que jamás rozaba ni siquiera con las yemas de mis dedos, pensaría en una lápida carnosa, mas no amilanando las ganas de profanarla, porque he de creer son tórridos a una temperatura media del cuerpo humano.

—No esperaba visitas— me seguiste la juerga sin chistar con tu mirada penetrante en mí—. Pero, ¿quién te crees, Brooklyn?...

Te beso sin esperar a que terminaras tu oración. Palpando el terreno con golpecitos de la única herramienta para el sentido del gusto del que dispongo, embebiéndome en tu olor mientras empujabas mi cuerpo por interrumpir tu diálogo incondicional para helar a las mentes sentidas.

—No, no empujes.

Al erguirme muevo mis dedos hacia tu mejilla desvaneciendo la azulada pintura. Los tomas entre los tuyos. No eres un hombre de explicaciones, mas sobrentendí.

La bufanda quedó en el suelo.


	5. Quinto Drabble

**Historia:** ¿Boston?

**Pairing:** Brooklyn/Kai

**Derechos: **La serie de Beyblade y todo lo que conlleva a ella, no es mio, por lo tanto, para decirlo de manera educada, los tomé prestado, si no, uno se queda sin historia.

**Shonen-ai**

* * *

**5° Drabble**.

Camino mecánicamente al tercer piso. La recepcionista fue amable de darme el número de tu habitación. Toco y al abrirme jalo tu mano impidiendo que la volvieses a cerrar.

—¡Basta! — gritas desesperado en cuanto tiro de ti al suelo de la habitación. Sólo a ti se te ocurre residir en tan elegante hotel en vez de un maldito departamento…

—No lo haré — susurro peligrosamente al voltear para poner el pistilo de la puerta. — ¿Cuánto llevamos así, Kai? ¿Un mes?

Sé que cuestiono una trivialidad por la cual respuesta tengo, además, puedo imaginar tu sentimiento de incomodidad, tu intento de pararte y huir, eso me puede más. Lástima, quedas a merced de un demonio…

¿Molesto? Poco para la desesperación irreversible de querer zarandearte por tan estúpida actitud la tuya. Molesto por tu inmadurez vociferando tales incoherencias, deseosas de vedarlas de mi mente, culpando mis deseos de tu agonizante orgullo roto. Porque eso es, el sentirte miserable por quién sabe qué situación, es enervante.

Sulfuras la paciencia de mi espíritu y giro para mirarte. Tú abajo, yo arriba, dan ganas de golpearte.

— Estoy harto de ti — por fin alzas tu impávido cuerpo mientras comentas. — Ojala te…

— No lo digas— me acerco lo suficiente para conseguir retrocederte. — Tú y yo sabemos que no es así. No es mi problema, lo sé, pero tú fuiste quien me buscó— tropiezas con la mesa de la salita de estar.

— ¿Crees que fuí para pedir consuelo, Brooklyn? Qué menos equivocado podrías estar.

— No lo estoy… — te agarro la espalda consiguiendo sonrojarte. — Ten cuidado, no vayas a caer— me excuso acercando nuestras cabezas. — Has dicho mi nombre. Me gusta — le secreteo a tus labios que en este momento se tornan delicioso, un manjar prohibido tan cercano a mí, despojándome del aura enfada de hace rato. Te inclino para poder vislumbrar esa mirada tan atrayente y sobresaltas tus movimientos.

— Estoy preocupado. Me buscas, blasfemas en contra mía y en tu arranque de coraje me dejas plantado, Kai — te abrazo, porque sé lo necesitas. Las personas se desesperan al querer escuchar un sincero diálogo de tu boca, por eso, por tu culpa, conozco la tristeza. — Caminemos…

Salgo del cuarto sonriendo invitándote a salir de la oscuridad a la par que regreso a mi estado natural de tranquilidad sólo por ti, con las ansias de ver el retorno de tu ánimo.

— ¿Sabes, Kai? Olvidamos los blades — comento muy cercanamente a ti mientras nos disponemos a salir a la luz de la luna.


End file.
